I hate to love you
by GoodCharlottesGurl
Summary: Angel is popular...Buffy is an oddball. They hate each other. But will that hatred always last? Plz R&R to tell me how i did and if u like it or if u hate it. L8er
1. Meet the Characters

Buffy's POV  
  
Buffy stood glaring at them. They were so.horrible. They'd lock freshmen in their own lockers. Knock anyone who was in their way down. Even wait after school to beat the little stragglers into a pulp. One day the all mighty ruler will fall to his celebrated death. Until then they would all have to wait.  
***  
  
"So.What are we doing tonight Will?" Buffy asked her red haired best friend.  
  
"Oh.well.ummm.me and Oz kinda had plans. But, but you could come with us." replied Willow as she sat in Oz's lap.  
  
"Oh. No that's ok. I'll just stay at home and watch some movies with my cousin Faith. She's coming over tonight. She's gonna stay for 2 weeks."  
  
"What. Who. Huh. this Faith is a girl?" asked Xander as he tuned in to the conversation.  
  
"Yeah. You could probably come over if you wanted to meet her." laughed the short blonde girl at her simple minded friend.  
  
"Maybe I'll stop by. I mean you both know how popular I am." Xander said in what would be a smoothe voice had he not toppled over a trash can while backing up.  
  
This sent the girls in to a fit of laughter. They only stopped when they noticed the biggest snobs in the school laughing at him as well. But there was something wrong with this picture. The leader, Angel Donnely, was not laughing but starring at Buffy. Not with the usual look of hatred, but a look of wanting.  
  
Thanks a bunch for reading this is my first fic and it'd b nice if u R&R to tell me how I did? L8er 


	2. Assignment

Angels POV  
  
God.she looks so good. Why cant everyone else see it. I love her.I have for years.since I first saw her all those years ago in third grade. Why cant I just go tell her how much I love her and ask her out. Because you have a reputation to protect and she hates you, said a voice in the back of his head. Angel shook away the thought as the bell rang. But he still couldn't take his eyes off of her. ***  
  
{{{Biology}}}  
  
"Ok class, today guess what, you will all be given an assignment, surprised? No. Well anyways the important thing is that I will assign each of you a partner. It will be yours and your partners job to take care of this egg to see if you are ready to become parents."  
  
"First group of people is, Willow Rosenberg and Oz Smith."  
  
A small YAY!!! was heard throughout the room as the two were pared together.  
  
"And our last group of students will be Angel Donnely and Buffy Summers." the teacher stated with almost a look of sheer happiness.  
  
"WHAT!!!" exclaimed both of them at the same time.  
  
"Your pairing me with him!" Buffy yelled just as Angel yelled, "Your pairing me with HER!"  
  
Inside though Angel could not have been happier. He was being paired with Buffy Anne Summers, the girl of his dreams, maybe.just maybe.this could be his chance to go out with Buffy.  
  
Later that day Buffy cornered Angel in the hallway. Listen to me Donnely I am just as unhappy about this as you are but I need to pass this class and we are going to work something out about this. I don't care if we never even look at each other during this but we WILL work this out understand. Now the egg needs a name.  
  
"How 'bout Seth?" Angel suggested.  
  
"Fine I don't care. Now I'll take Seth today and you get him tomorrow understand?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
At that Buffy walked off swaying her hips causing him to stare at her butt as she walked away.  
  
Do you like? Its my first story and I'm really nervous. I'd just like to thank InsideTears and BrownEyedX5 for reviewing it helped a lot. Well I'll take criticism as long as it is constructive! sry so short 


	3. Xander meet Faith

{{{Buffy's house}}}  
  
"C'mon in Xander." Buffy yelled after her brown haired friend.  
  
As soon as they walked in they were greeted to "Hey B! What's up?"  
  
"Hey Faith!" Buffy exclaimed as she ran in and hugged her cousin who was the same age as her.  
  
"And who is this?" Faith asked as she noted Xander walking in.  
  
"Oh, Faith this is my friend Xander, Xander this is my cousin Faith."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Faith." Xander said, he thought Faith was the most beautiful person on earth.  
  
"Right back at you.Alexander." Faith said as she tried to hide a smile.  
  
"BUFFY, did you tell her my name was Alex?" Xander whined.  
  
"Chill man. I have a friend who's name is Alexander but goes bye Xander" Faith laughed.  
  
Buffy was seriously beginning to wonder whether or not they were really like each other, especially when Xander asked her to go out with him that Saturday. And then to top it Faith said YES!!! Faith never says yes to anyone.  
  
{{{School the next day}}} Buffy found Angel that day in the hall surrounded bye his two best friends and their girlfriends Doyle, who went out with Cordelia, and William who went out with Harmony. "Here you go its your turn to take Seth" Buffy said as she thrust the egg at him and walked off.  
  
"Buffy," he called after her causing her to turn around and glare at him. "meet me in the library after school." "To work out a schedule about Seth" he added quickly once he saw her look of confusion. 


	4. Bronze and a Date

{{{Library}}}  
  
Buffy had been there for 10 minutes when Angel showed up. She was a little angry about this, and she wasted no time in confronting him about it, "Listen, from now on when you tell me to be in the library at 3:15, I expect you to be here and not make me wait. Next time I walk in here and your not here I'm going to immediately leave. Got it?"  
  
"Fine." Angel said in a would-be harsh voice except he thought she was so cute when she was angry.  
  
"Now, how bout this, you take Seth on the weekdays, and I'll take him on the weekends." "Is that ok with you?" she said this all very fast and especially harsh since she had a brief moment when she would like nothing better than to ask him to the Bronze that night.  
  
"Buffy," Angel said getting some nerve around his blonde goddess, "can we work this out later. like maybe. at the Bronze tonight?" he said hoping he didn't sound like he was trying to ask her out on a date, although that's exactly what he was trying to do.  
  
"Why?'' She asked suspiciously  
  
"Erm.because my mom wants me home to.help her. paint the living room" he said hoping he didn't sound to obvious.  
  
"Fine," she said with a tone of bitterness but also a tone of happiness in her voice, "be there at 8:00 tonight. If you're late I will leave."  
  
"Fine." Angel said feeling as though he could've flown at the moment.  
  
{{{Bronze 8:05 that night}}}  
  
"He better have a good reason for being late" Buffy thought to herself wondering whether or not he was hit by a car and was now in the hospital on his deathbed because that was the only excuse she would take for hi lateness twice in the same day when she had clearly stated for him to be on time. Just at that moment Angel walked in looked around for Buffy and spotted her at a table in the corner. "Thank God she didn't leave because I'm 5 minutes late." he thought to himself.  
  
"You're late." Buffy said with nothing but bitterness in her voice. Inside though she was happy he had even shown up.  
  
"Sorry." he said and he truly looked it so she figured she'd let it slide.  
  
A few hours later they had worked out a plan that they both could live with and that fit around both of their schedules. Just then Buffy's favorite song, Emotionless by Good Charlotte, came on. This song described her life with her two brothers so accurately it frightened her. Angel as well liked this song, not because it described his life, but because it described so many people. He then did something he was sure to regret later.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked a little cautiously.  
  
"Hmm." she replied.  
  
"Do you maybe.well. wandancwitme?"  
  
"Excuse me?" she said trying to be a little nicer.  
  
"Do.you.want.to.dance.with.me?" he asked more slowly and carefully this time in case she blew it in his face like she probably would. He was just about to say never mind when she did something unexpected. She got up and led him out onto the dance floor and danced with him. She loved the feeling of her small body next to his muscular one. It made her feel safe. Something she rarely felt. They did not stop dancing after this song and later he offered to drive her home (she had walked there earlier) and she gladly expected. When they got to her house she let him walk her to her front door.  
  
"Well. good night. I guess." he said feeling a little akward.  
  
"Yeah.good night." she was turning towards her door when she did something that surprised even her. She turned around and jumped into his arms pulling him into a passionate kiss that neither bothered to reject, or break off of until the both need air.  
  
"Will you go out with me this Friday, like on a real date this time? Maybe dinner and a movie, or movie then dinner." Angel asked a little more sure of himself than he had been earlier.  
  
"Yeah. I'd love nothing more than that." she replied before turning and walking back inside her house. Once she was in she slid down her door and screamed "Yes!!!"  
  
Do you like? I hope you do I think its better than the last chapters they will get longer as I get better at writing these things. R&R if you want more soon! 


	5. The Date

{{{Friday night}}}  
  
Buffy was upstairs getting ready when the doorbell rang. She rushed downstairs in a hurry to get to the door before her mom, Riley, or Parker got to it. When she opened it she was greeted with a very nervous looking Angel. "Hi." she said sweetly "You look great."  
  
"You don't look so bad there yourself Buff." he complimented  
  
Buffy tried to make a quick exit but just as she was about to get out the door Riley came down the stairs and eyed Angel suspiciously. "Oh NO!" Buffy thought to herself, he was going to interrogate him. Ugh she could just see it coming.  
  
"Buffy? Who's this." he asked not taking his eyes off of Angel.  
  
"God Riley, you are so irritating! GRRR! This is Angel. He is taking me to dinner and a movie. I love you. I will be back later. GOOD BYE!." Buffy said this all very quickly, then grabbed Angel's hand and pulled him out of the door. Angel thought this was highly amusing.  
  
"Does he do this to all your boyfriends?" he asked then realized he said boyfriends, instead of 'people who take you out'. "Erm.I mean. people who take you out." he corrected quickly. Buffy however caught his mistake and thought to herself "So he wants to be my boyfriend. I think I could live with being Angel's girl."  
  
Angel prayed silently that the night would go well and that they could maybe see each other on a regular bases. Please, please let her like me as much as I like her. Please?  
  
{{{Movie Theater}}}  
  
"What do you want to see?" Angel asked the gorgeous beauty by his side.  
  
"Well, I don't know. What all is playing?" she asked as she starred up at the reader board which had all the movies that were playing listed.  
  
After a few minutes and some questions towards each other about what kind of movie they liked, Buffy who wanted a comedy, and Angel who wanted something with action in it, they finally decided on Charlie's Angels: Full throttle.  
  
A couple of hours later they walked out of the theater discussing how good the movie was. Buffy commented on how cold it was outside (she was wearing a short black leather skirt and a red tube top, with her hair up in a bun), and Angel without thinking grabbed his jacket and put it over his shoulders. They then went to dinner at Olive Garden and had an extraordinary time discussing their past and plans for their future when they got out of high school. Angel was just thinking that his night couldn't go any better when, of course, who should walk in but.  
  
"Oh my God! Angel! What are you doing here with that lowlife!" Doyle screeched causing several people in the restaurant to drop their forks and turn to stare at them.  
  
Buffy waited for several minutes for Angel to take her side. When he didn't she glared at him and walked out. It didn't take Angel but a second to yell at Doyle "I was here with the girl I love! I have loved her since third grade and things are finally starting to improve with our ALMOST relationship! You can either accept it or not but don't even try and screw this up for me or I will screw up your face! GOT IT?!" With that he stormed out of the restaurant slamming a wad of cash down on the register and ran after Buffy screaming her name.  
  
"What the hell do you want!" she screamed at him "I mean I thought you might really like me because of how nice you've been! but NO I guess you just wanted to see how the other half lived." by now she was in tears. She had really been starting to like Angel.  
  
"Buffy. Buffy, baby I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." he said as he walked over to her and hugged her and let her sob into the shirt he was wearing. "Just so you know I have loved you since the third grade, since you first walked in with your short blonde hair waving. I love you Buffy." As he said this she stopped crying and looked up at him.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Really." he said so firmly that she pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I love you to." she said through tears of joy.  
  
As he walked her to her door, his arm around her shoulder, he explained to her what had happened in the restaurant after she had left. When they got there once again they shared a kiss, not as deep as the one a couple nights ago, but sweet just the same.  
  
When she got inside she was immediately interrogated by Faith. "Was he nice? Did you have fun? What did you do?" she asked excitedly "C'mon! I want details!"  
  
At that Buffy launched into a detailed explanation about the date that night leaving out nothing. When she was finished she said she was going to go up stairs and call Willow, but was stopped as she was half way up by Riley who ushered her back downstairs. She then, once again, recalled the details of the night, leaving out some things about the fight and the kiss. Then she was, again, walking upstairs when she was, again, stopped and, again, ushered downstairs, this time by Parker. Then he asked her for details, but instead of telling him she said "Ask Riley." who then told him what had happened, or at least what Buffy had said happened. Once she finally got upstairs and called Willow about how much sparkage she had felt between her and Angel and how she hoped to see him again, when she heard something, a rock, hit her window. "Hold on Will." she said as she walked over to go see what it was that hit her window. As she opened it she looked down and saw Angel starring back at her.  
  
"I forgot to ask you," he said, "do you wanna go back out with me again sometime? Like maybe on a regular bases?"  
  
"Do you mean, Can you be an official boyfriend for Riley to interrogate?" she asked as she laughed.  
  
"I guess you could say that's what I mean." he said giving her one of his half smiles that she loved so much.  
  
"Well then I guess you could say my answer is yes." she said as she blew him a kiss.  
  
"Good night Buff." he said  
  
"Good night Angie." she said back  
  
Did you like? I hope so. Well R&R if you want more anytime this year. LOL l8er!!! 


	6. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: Haha did Angel leave the show? Did Spike and Buffy hook up? Did the series go to UPN? Did the series end forever? if you answered yes to all of the about then this DEFINITELY does not belong to me! Dedication: to my best guy friend Tyler (poof) and to my best girl friend Lisa (promises)  
  
{{{School that Monday}}}  
  
"Alright everybody it has been a week since I assigned the project. I need one partner from every group of two to bring up theirs and their partners egg." announced the teacher at the end of class. At this 15 students, all carrying eggs, rose up from their seats. Angel waited patiently in line to show the teacher his egg and tell him the name.  
  
"Aha, yes mister Donnely, how is your egg and what is its name?" Inquired the teacher when he saw that Angel had walked up to his desk.  
  
"His name is Seth and he is doing..uh.. Fine I guess." Angel said wondering whether or not he was expected to tell him that little Seth had caught the flu on Tuesday but was now recovering very nicely.  
  
"Yes well, keep up the good work." he said as Angel walked back to his desk smiling at Buffy along the way. "Okay class your homework assignment for today is, I want you and your partner to get together and write a paragraph about how you and your egg are doing. Is that clear? I want a paragraph from everybody. I expect 30 papers on my desk tomorrow. You can all go." Nobody thought twice before running out of the door. Once out in the hallway Angel walked over to Buffy and hugged her "I love you" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hey Baby." she said  
  
"Do you want to get together at my place tonight to work on this project? My parents want to meet you." Angel asked  
  
"Yeah that'll be fine." she told him  
  
"Great I'll pick you up at 7" he told her.  
  
"Wait. You better make it 6:30. You'll have to make it through the Riley/Parker annoy the hell out of Buffy by interrogating her date service, that'll take 20 minutes and then my mom will of course talk to you which will take 10 minutes." she told him thinking of the questions Riley and Parker would ask. She knew they were just trying to protect her but she found it quite annoying sometimes.  
  
"Well I better go see Willow she wants all the details she can get about our date last Friday. I love you. Bye" with that she walked off to find Willow. As soon as she was gone Doyle walked up to Angel. Angel was about to walk away when Doyle said "Hey Angel."  
  
"What? You here to have a laugh at me because I love Buffy. Go ahead because I don't really care what you have to say." Angel practically yelled at him.  
  
"Angel. Chill man. I'm just here to tell you that I am sorry for the way I acted towards you on Friday. Just because she's not my choice don't mean you can't go out with her. If you love her how much you said the other night then I have no business trying to interfere and I'll accept it." He said this all very quick in case Angel didn't want to hear anything from him and decided to keep his promise and 'screw up his face'.  
  
"You mean it?" Angel asked suspiciously. Doyle had, in the years, mastered the art of conning.  
  
"Yeah. I mean it." he said sincerely.  
  
"Alright then. I guess we can still be friends." he said glad that he didn't have to lose his best friend or his girlfriend.  
  
"So.you wanna do summin tonight you know me and Cordy, you and Buffy?" He asked  
  
"Can't. Buffy's coming over tonight to meet my parents, have dinner, and work on our paper for the egg." Angel replied.  
  
"Oh well then, maybe next time." Doyle said as walked off to go fine Cordy.  
  
{{{Buffy's house 6:30}}}  
  
Angel nervously rang the doorbell. He was praying that it would be Buffy to answer the door. But much to his dismay it was Parker with their dog. Angel looked at the collar on the dog and it read Spike ((lol)).  
  
"Hi. Angel is it?" Parker asked as he looked at Angel's black convertible.  
  
"Riley," Parker yelled, "he's here." Oh great Angel thought to himself, but he wasn't too disappointed, seeing as it was exactly what Buffy had said would happen. Just then Buffy ran down the stairs wearing a jean skirt and an orange halter top.  
  
"You look great." he told her awestruck at the goddess who was finally his.  
  
"So do you." she replied pulling him into a hug.  
  
Riley then broke off the hug by saying "Angel. why don't you sit down."  
  
Angel sat down on the couch and Buffy sat down beside him. "So Angel, what are you going to do tonight?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to take her to my house to meet my parents and have dinner with us. Then after dinner we are going to work on a paragraph for school." Angel said hoping that he believed him. Apparently he did because he said "Very good." The questions went on like this for 20 minutes just as Buffy had said they would. When that was over Buffy took Angel in the kitchen to meet her mother.  
  
"Mom, this is Angel the boy I went out with on Friday. We're gonna go to his house and I am going to eat dinner over there." Buffy said hoping her mom wouldn't disapprove of his spiked hair.  
  
"Hi Angel." Buffy's mom said in her best mommy voice, "It's great to meet you. Well you two be careful driving on the road and Buffy, don't be out to late." she said  
  
With that they were going outside when Riley and Parker stopped Angel "Listen," he said, "Buffy is my little sister and I love her, if you ever do anything to hurt her or put her in danger I will kill you. Do you understand?"  
  
"Of course, I love her as well and I would never do anything like that, I'd kill myself before putting her in danger or hurting her." Angel said so that they understood how much he truly loved her.  
  
{{{Angels house}}}  
  
"Angel I'm not so sure about this." Buffy said, "I mean what if they don't like Me." she said slightly worried.  
  
"Its ok Baby, who couldn't like you?" Angel reassured her. They then walked in and Angel yelled "MOM we're here." Then a lady who look to be late 30's early 40's came in and introduced herself "Hi, you must be Buffy, I'm Lydia, Angels mom."  
  
"Hi Mrs. Donnelly, It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Oh please Buffy call me Lydia." she said as two kids bounded down the stairs they looked to be twins one boy and one girl. "Oh Buffy, these are the twins Tyler and Lisa." She introduced them as they said "Hi." at the exact same time.  
  
"Hey." Buffy responded just as a man who looked to be the same age as Lydia walked out of a room with a computer on a desk in it.  
  
"Buffy, this is my dad, dad this is Buffy, my girlfriend." Angel said as he put his arm around Buffy.  
  
"Good to see you, Buffy. Glad to see you've made Angel happy, my name's Stephen Donnely but you can call me Steve." He said as he introduced himself.  
  
"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Buffy said sweetly. With that Steve walked out of the room taking the twins with him leaving Angel and Buffy alone in the room. They sat down on the couch and Angel said "You thought they wouldn't like you. They totally loved you. Almost as much as I love you." he said as he kissed her softly on the lips. They were interrupted when Tyler came and said that dinner was ready.  
  
They had an excellent dinner with his family asking Buffy questions about her family, and about how she liked school and her favorite subject. The twins sitting right next to each other doing the same thing at the same time with the same drink, same sized portions. They fascinated Buffy. When dinner was over Buffy offered to help Lydia clean up the dished but Lydia wouldn't hear of it so she and Angel went up to his room and started to work on their papers. When they were finished the lay down on his bed and listened to music their lips in a tight lock. When Angel took her home she realized she had forgotten his paper back at his house so they turned back and went to his house where she ran in and grabbed her paper and ran back out. When they finally got to her house he walked her to the door and gave her a deep kiss. When they finally broke off she said  
  
"Good Night, I love you"  
  
"I love you too." he replied as he pecked her lips and walked back towards his car.  
  
Well that's it hoped you like it and that it was long enuf for yaz soo peez out l8er O yeah thnx to all that reviewed  
  
GoodCharlottesGurl 


	7. IGNORE THIS

sry this is just an A/N  
  
I have MAJOR writers block I mean I cant think of a single thing to rite plz email me wit ideas and something that makes my muse happy is punk tell me good punk songs and I'll be able to rite faster (hopefully) I am rele sry plz forgive me :'(  
  
l8er  
  
GoodCharlottesGurl 


	8. A sick Angel

{{{Next day at school}}}  
  
Buffy walked down the hall looking for Willow. When she spotted her, outside under the tree, she started walking over to her. She was, however, stopped by Doyle. When she saw that he wasn't going to let her through she said very irritably, "What do you want?"  
  
"Come down girl. I was just wondering if you Angel wanted to double date with me tomorrow?" Doyle asked remembering that Angel wanted him to actually talk to her for once.  
  
"Why don't you just ask Angel." she asked him  
  
"Well, you see, he's sick today." he told her.  
  
"Awwwwww he is, I'll stop by to see him later today." Buffy said with concern for her Angel.  
  
"Okay, you do that, but what about tomorrow night?" Doyle asked  
  
"Well, I guess, but only if Angel wants to. If he doesn't want to we are not going I'm still slightly angry about last Friday." Buffy said making sure he knew she was angry.  
  
"Ok, I can understand that." Doyle said  
  
With that Buffy continued to walk out towards Willow. When she got there she saw that Willow was in a deep and interesting conversation about some sponge that apparently lives in a pineapple under the sea.  
  
"Oh my God! Xander how can you be so stupid? Mr. Krabs is WAY better than Squidward." Willow said in her I'm so angry at Xander voice.  
  
"As much as I hate to interrupt your truly witty conversation, I'm going to." Buffy said after waiting for 10 minutes for them to at least acknowledge her.  
  
"Oh sorry Buffy, What did you want?" Willow asked.  
  
"I was wondering whether or not you wanted to spend the night with me tonight and go shopping with me after school." Buffy asked  
  
"Awww. That's sweet of you Buffy, but shopping's not really my thing and my mom has a really strict no-spending -the-nigh-on-school-nights policy." Xander replied.  
  
"Very funny Alexander. What do you say Will?" Buffy said rolling her eyes at Xander as he whined because she called him the "A" word as he liked to call it.  
  
"Sure. My mom's out of town and its only me and my dad and he won't care." Willow replied.  
  
{{{Angel's house}}}  
  
Buffy walked up to Angel's door, Willow following closely behind. Buffy rang the doorbell and waited till someone opened the door. Angel opened the door to see Buffy and her best friend Willow.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed." Buffy asked as she pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Well someone rang the doorbell and my parents are at work and the twins are at some after school program. So... I had to get up." Angel said giving Buffy a sweet peck on the lips.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I just felt like checking on you Doyle told me you were sick. How'd he know so fast anyway?" questioned Buffy. "He's looking at you right now through that window. We're next door neighbors. That's how we met." Angel responded.  
  
"Oh." Buffy said waving to Doyle.  
  
After that they just talked and watched tv. Buffy casually brought up the subject of them double-dating with Doyle and Cordy, as Buffy had started to call he as they began to talk.  
  
"Well we better get going." Buffy said as it was almost 6 and her mother would be worried if she wasn't home soon.  
  
"Ok." Angel said as he reluctantly took his arm off of her shoulder, "Bye Baby, love you."  
  
"Love you more." Buffy teased before giving him a kiss and walking out the door.  
  
{{{Buffy's house}}}  
  
"Where were you B?" Faith asked as Buffy and Willow came through the door.  
  
"Oh, we stopped by Angel's house, he was sick today and we decided to check on him. Buffy replied.  
  
Later that night, when Faith and Willow had gotten used to each other, they all watched movies on the couch and ate junk food till they were sick. Her mom found them all knocked out on the couch next morning when she woke up she looked at the clock, it was 12:15.  
  
"'Bout time you woke up said her mother." as she saw the three girls had woken up. "Oh Buffy, Angel stopped by earlier, he said he needed to ask you something."  
  
"About what?" she asked  
  
"Ummm, something about babysitting the twins or something." said her mother as she tried to remember.  
  
Buffy then called Angel and asked what he wanted, he totally begged her to watch the twins on Thursday, his parents were going out of town and he had something to do at work. She couldn't resist especially when he told her he would make it up to her by taking her to the Good Charlotte concert next week.  
  
Alright I gave you something at least. Right? Ok I no it totally sux but o well  
  
I'm majorly bummed b/c I am in fights with this other user who is a Spuffy fan and I am like sik of life so I figured I'd try and make u guys happy and make an update  
  
peez out  
  
o yeah  
  
I love spongebob so I figured I'd put dat in there l8er 


	9. Babysitting and a Surprise

{{{Angels house Thursday afternoon}}}  
  
Buffy walked up to the house and rang the doorbell, seconds later the door was opened by a very frustrated looking Angel. "Hey, you did tell me to be here at 4:00 right? I mean I'm not late or anything right? Right?" she asked slightly nervous in case she had caused him to be late for his meeting.  
  
"No, its not that its just that well I don't know if you'll be able to handle the twins. They can be very…. well I'll just say they can be very rowdy." Angel replied as he rushed around the house trying to make sure he had everything he needed for the meeting to come he just hoped that it would all run smoothly, he of course WASN'T going to a meeting at his work but planning a surprise for Buffy. He knew that she would love it. "Bye thank you for doing this for me I owe you." he said as he rushed out the door.  
  
The twins bounded down the stairs taking the steps 3 at a time. They walked over to Buffy and ushered her into the living room, where the turned on some music pushed Buffy into a sitting down position on the couch and as Willow would say let the games begin. All day they were asking Buffy questions about What her favorite band and song and color were. they were asking her such questions when Lisa said  
  
"You know he's not doing something for work." she said in an I know something you don't know voice.  
  
"He's not?" Buffy asked puzzled.  
  
"Nope." replied Tyler  
  
"Then what's he planning." Buffy asked very intrigued.  
  
"Not gonna tell you, we're not even supposed to know, he'd kill us if we told you." Lisa told Buffy in a voice that was DEFINITELY scheming.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll have to wait to find out." Buffy said not letting her wish to know the truth show through her words, that would just give the twins power over her and that would NOT work. Buffy then fixed a snack for her and the twins she didn't know what they liked so she gave them a quick poll and found out that they like peanut butter and apple sandwiches the best. So she quickly goes to the kitchen pulls out everything she needs and 10 minutes later she came out of a spotlessly clean kitchen with 3 peanut butter and apple sandwiches and 3 glasses of Pepsi (((BOOO coke))) she handed the twins their food and they then set out to find a movie that they would all like they finally decided on Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
When the movie was almost over Angel walked in and jumped as a HUGE snake came up from out of the water that was behind a dark-haired boy with glasses. "Hey everyone, the meeting went great." he added as Buffy still didn't know what was going on.  
  
Buffy decided not to ask him what he was really planning, it'd be more of a surprise for them both if she pretended that she didn't know that he was planning something. Angel then asked Buffy if she wanted to go out with him to see a movie and that LXG was out and that he wanted to see it. Buffy gladly accepted and with that Angel went up stairs to change from his formal outfit from the so called MEETING.  
  
They walked out of the theater 2 hours later discussing the pros and cons of the movie. Angel then asked her "Do you wanna go for a walk in the park?"  
  
"I'd love it." she said as she grabbed his hand and interlocked it with her own.  
  
When they got to the park the walked around aimlessly for a while before Angel walked into the forest and signaled her to follow. He lead her to a clearing wear Buffy could hear voices and see movement. They walked a little farther and one of the moving figures stepped into a patch of moonlight. Even from the 30 feet away that they were it was unmistakable who the figures were. When he stepped into that patch of moonlight and the moonlight shone on his hair, pink with black leopard prints, Buffy knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Oh My GOD!!!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
Sry its so short, something of a cliffhanger for some people who didn't catch on, and I hope that is VERY few people  
  
well thnx to everyone who reviewed again sry that its short. but I figured I ought 2 update in case my not doing so resulted in an angry mob that destroyed the whole world looking for me but I wuz hinding under a desk with my computer with me reading stories…. 


	10. Can it be?

Hey sry for making you guys wait but idk wut happened so plz forgive me I no I no I no a buncha stuff has changed in the appearances of GC but I don't feel like reloading chapters so improvise with yur mind or w/e on w/the story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- In the last chapter- When they got to the park the walked around aimlessly for a while before Angel walked into the forest and signaled her to follow. He lead her to a clearing where Buffy could hear voices and see movement. They walked a little farther and one of the moving figures stepped into a patch of moonlight. Even from the 30 feet away that they were it was unmistakable who the figures were. When he stepped into that patch of moonlight and the moonlight shone on his hair, pink with black leopard prints, Buffy knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Oh my God!!!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
On with the story  
  
Buffy just stood there, awestruck. There they all were, Joel, Benji, Billy, and Paul. All of the members of Good Charlotte. How could this be real? She had to be dreaming. She blinked a couple of times to make sure they were really there, and they were, indeed, standing around their instruments on the ground askew.  
  
"Angel." she finally managed to choke out.  
  
Angel in response nudged her forward to go up to meet them. She followed his nudge and took a few steps forward, he nudged her again, another few steps. Angel got an idea and scooped Buffy into his arms and carried her over to meet the band. Buffy stood their like a fish out of water gasping for breath trying to make her vocal chords work, which she was having a very hard time doing.  
  
"Ummm.... ummmm....ummm.... hi?" She whispered to her favorite band.  
  
A chorus of 'heys' came from all around. Angel pulled Buffy towards a small little area at the side of the clearing that had a table for two, and Pepsi (((boo coke))) (their underage), and a few orders of Burger King chicken tenders and fries. and a couple of chairs.  
  
As soon as they sat down the band started to play.  
  
Educated, With money, He's well dressed, not funny, and not much to say in most conversations, but he'll pull the bill in all situations, cuz he pays for everything..  
  
They played all of Buffy's favorite songs. Breaking for about 10 minutes every 2 or so songs. About an hour later they took a 30 minute break and grabbed some of the extra food and started to talk with Buffy and Angel. Buffy was finally starting to realize that she was, indeed, dining with Good Charlotte. The night was coming to a close and Buffy realized she still didn't know how Angel had pulled this one off, she knew he was capable of many things but this, this was just..  
  
"Magical isn't it?" Angel asked interrupting her thoughts. They were now strolling hand in hand through a path in the woods The band had gone a while ago but not without giving them free tickets and backstage passes to their concert in L.A. next weekend.  
  
"It is." Buffy replied thoughtfully. "Angel, how is it that you managed all this? I mean it must have been awfully hard." Buffy stated starring at Angel.  
  
"Magic." was Angels only reply as he leaned into kiss her.  
  
Ok thnx to every1 who has waited so patiently and to all reviews plz review it makes it a lot easier to write  
  
TBC  
  
l8er 


End file.
